


Ekki aleinn um jólin

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Do you know what’s said of the one, that is often alone? That he always has someone on Christmas.Do you know the saying, to love your neighbor all year round? It's starting now. Tonight, at this Christmas eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Aleinn um Jólin" from "Jól í Latabæ"

It was cold outside. Here in Lazytown, Christmas was always white, blessed with snow. The town was seemingly asleep under a blanket of snow. Only in the city hall was light, making the snow outside sparkle and glitter like thousand of diamonds. Inside there was music and happy laughter, everyone in town inside, celebrating.

The door to the building opened, pushing away some of the fresh snow that had fallen since it had last been opened. Stepping outside was the beloved hero, wearing a Christmas sweater in blue hues, together with a Christmas hat instead of his usual one. He had a soft smile on his face, which had vanished as soon as he closed the door behind him.

He let out a puff of air, watching the fog created by it rise upwards and disappear. Walking through the snow, the only sounds accompanying him was the crunching under his feet and the happy chattering that slowly got quieter the farther he got away from the Christmas party.

Sportacus wasn't exactly sad. He wasn't happy either though. Everyone he loved and cared about was at the party, enjoying themselves and having a great time. They all had exchanged gifts and had played games together. They were even telling stories at this very moment. But Sportacus was missing someone.

He wasn't the only one in town that was so often alone. He spent most of his time with the kids, helping out anyone in trouble, but it didn't fulfill him fully. He loved them, the children, the Mayor, Ms Busybody. They made him happy with just being there. And he had them today too, on Christmas. But Sportacus couldn't help and wonder, if the second person in town, that was the most loneliest, also had someone on Christmas.

**oo**

From far away, he had seen them. Sitting inside, where it was warm and light. Sitting in a circle next to the Christmas tree, giving the gifts to each other. They all were so happy, smiling and hugging each other, so thankful to have everyone with them. Even the elf sat with them, getting presents.

It made him huff and turn away. He was always ignored, he didn't care. He disliked Christmas, he just wanted peace. And while they were all inside and having fun amongst themselves, he was outside by himself, alone. This was more peace than he could ask for.

**oo**

Walking through the snow, from one source of light to the next, Sportacus was just silently thinking to himself. Everything was better at Christmas eve, everything could happen. The cold air outside turning warm inside, the black night turning white with the snow, glistening in the moonlight. Everything could change, even if just for one night.

He wished he could go and see him. Find out if he was alright and not alone. Sportacus hated the thought of him being alone today, on Christmas. He hadn't been invited, the children had told him. It made the hero feel heartbroken, that they hadn't. Of course, he often ruined their fun and tried to kick him out of town, but he was only playing with them. The children liked his games, disguises and plays. Sportacus knew they did, they always had so much fun.

But everything bad caught up to you once a year it seemed, when every bad deed couldn't be forgotten, brushed under the carpet. Not even under the carpet of white, which hid everything else that was outside. It settled a cold inside of Sportacus, that couldn't be helped with a warm sweater or some hot chocolate. It was a cold sadness, that someone was missing in their group, even though he belonged with them as much as the hero did.

**oo**

He huffed, slowly walking through the snow. It was really cold, he was shivering. Hugging himself didn't help him, not really. It just made him feel more lonely.  
What was wrong with him? He's mean, he's the villain. He sneaked around during the nights, while everyone else was sleeping. He made plans and schemes. He set up traps and made disguises. He stole from them.

All he ever wanted was peace, and quiet. To get an opportunity to rest, without the noise. Without the laughter and happiness. Just rest and forget the world around him. But the world never seemed to let him have what he wanted. Not a minute of peaceful rest, not a second without noise.

Only at this night, it seemed he was alone. He had his silence he had wished for so many times. He had his peace, at Christmas eve. That's why he is alone on Christmas after all, to have some peace and quiet. But it felt so wrong. He felt so wrong. Because he felt lonely this night. He felt colder than usual, which wasn't the fault of his thin clothing.

He wanted to be involved. To be together with everyone else, inside where it was warm. Drinking a warm cup of cocoa, eating freshly baked cookies. Wearing silly sweaters and listening to Christmas stories. Maybe even sing a song with them. But he wasn't invited. He wasn't wanted. Nobody wanted him there, nobody cared if he was there or not.

**oo**

He was at the town square. It's quiet, and peaceful. A single light illuminating the area, like it was a stage light, waiting for the actors to step into it and make them shine. But it only let the snow sparkle, reflecting its light and breaking it, turning the sparkles an array of colours.

He stood there, at the edge of the light. Hugging himself, shivering in the freezing cold. Fresh snow was falling, gathering slowly on his slouched shoulders and black hair. His face and hands were incredibly red from the cold, and they felt numb.

Slowly walking into the light, the other wasn't noticed. The crunching under his feet disturbed the peaceful silence, but neither noticed the sound anymore. Only when the silence was broken by words, did they look at each other. Only then, they knew who was missing.

"Robbie", his voice was soft, a concerned look on his face. He could see how the taller of the two was shivering, hugging himself in a way to look like he just had his arms crossed.  
"Why are you outside in the cold?", he asked, noticing how Robbie didn't wear anything warmer than usual. The hero noticed his red face, his red hands.

"It doesn't matter", Robbie answered with a growl, but his heart wasn't in it. It really didn't matter anymore, it maybe never had. He just had needed the cold, needed it to help this numbness and emptiness he felt inside. That coldness. It hadn't helped making him feel better sadly though.

"Why don't you come back with me, and inside? You should warm up", Sportacus suggested, looking up to the villain's face. He could see the slight anger on his face, how he turned his face away to not have to look at the hero any longer.

"I'm _perfectly_ fine, Sportakook", he said and lightly shook his head with a quiet laugh. He didn't believe the words himself, because he knew he wasn't fine at all. He was freezing, and lonely. He wanted to have fun with everyone too, but they didn't want him.

"You should at least wear something warmer when you're outside...", Sportacus mumbled, looking at the villain's red face and then to his hands. "I could give you my gloves, if you want", he offered, even if he knew how Robbie would react to an offer from him.

"Gloves, from you? As if I would even _need_ them", Robbie laughed, waving one hand in a dismissive manner. He didn't dare look at Sportacus, knowing how he would look like. His expression hurt, and worried. Concerned for someone no one seemed to care about.

When his hand was suddenly held, the villain visibly flinched. The sudden warmth on his ice cold hands was almost burning, but it wasn't a bad burn. It was more of a loving, warm tingle. Something that got through the cold outside and wanted to warm the cold inside of him as well.

"I care about you, Robbie", Sportacus said, gently holding the villains hand in his own hands. He couldn't help but notice how much colder they were when he was holding them in his hands. It felt like he was holding ice cubes in his bare hands. He wanted to, _needed to_ , warm them up. He wanted to warm Robbie up, in every way possible.

"I know how it feels like to be alone on Christmas. And no one deserves that", he had a gentle smile on his face, watching the quiet villain. He could see the inner conflict, which left Robbie silent. He had so many things to say to him, but didn't know how to put them. Didn't know if he could, and should, say them or not. So neither said a word to the other.

Slowly, Sportacus gently pulled Robbie closed to himself. Robbie let himself be pulled closer to Sportacus, until the shorter of them could wrap an arm around Robbie, laying his hand softly on his back, while the other laid on his shoulder, hand resting on his neck.

Robbie was shaking, tears gathered in his eyes. Being held so softly by Sportacus was comforting, comforting enough for Robbie to let his tears roll over his cheeks. He carefully hugged the hero back, laying his head on his shoulder, burying his face in it. He could feel Sportacus gently leaning his head against the villain's, just holding him gently.

"Do you know the saying, to love your neighbor all year round?", Sportacus muttered softly, his voice soothing Robbie, as warmth slowly filled them both outside and inside. "It's starting now... on Christmas".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know someone else also has written a fic with this song, but do you think I care? Nope  
> I wanted to do this too and I couldn't concentrate on anything else, so I wrote this.  
> It's not only inspired by the song, but also a comic. Please, take a look at it if you have time?   
> http://hrgwin.tumblr.com/post/154626196282/frostbite-part-1-part-2-in-all-honesty-i  
> http://hrgwin.tumblr.com/post/154626213142/frostbite-part-2-part-1-so-yeah-i  
> I really hope you enjoy this, and please, listen to the song if you haven't already. It's beautiful and incredibly sad.  
> I hope no one will be alone on Christmas, you have all of the fandom with you in your heart and in spirit!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
